


Контроль

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Тише, птичка, — хрипло прошептал Слэйд на ухо Грейсону и сжал пальцы у него на шее, сдавливая, мешая нормально дышать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контроль

— Тише, птичка, — хрипло прошептал Слэйд на ухо Грейсону и сжал пальцы у него на шее, сдавливая, мешая нормально дышать. От похабных интонаций в его голосе Дика вело еще больше.

Дик не мог тише, и, не сдержавшись, сдавленно всхлипнул, сам насаживаясь на член Уилсона и утыкаясь носом в подушку, судорожно комкая ее до побелевших костяшек пальцев.  
Уилсон бесцеремонно надавил горячей ладонью ему на поясницу, заставляя больше прогнуться, подставиться, и Дик подчинился ему так охотно.

— Отлично смотришься, — Слэйд рассмеялся, провел ладонями по спине Грейсона, поглаживая пальцами старые шрамы. Слэйд грубо трахал Грейсона, прикасаясь при этом почти ласково, и Дик терялся от ощущений, отчаянно кусал губы, чтобы не стонать. Не слишком помогало.

— Просто… заткни-ись, — с чувством протянул Ричард в ответ на очередной комментарий, срываясь на стон, потому что Уилсон бесцеремонно дернул его за бедра, до упора насаживая на свой член. Грейсон чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. В постели Слэйд каждый раз не оставлял ему ни единого варианта, кроме как подчиниться целиком и полностью. И это было так хорошо. Слэйд давал ему возможность не думать и ничего не контролировать. Возможность просто подчиниться чужой силе, которой Дик пользовался и упивался, наплевав на то, что человек, который его трахал, мог, при желании или неосторожности, переломать его парой движений.

— Не смей так разговаривать со мной, — ухо вновь обожгло чужое дыхание, а сильный шлепок по отставленной заднице заставил до боли закусить губу, только бы позорно не застонать от удовольствия.

Слэйд запустил пальцы ему в волосы и потянул назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, вновь надавил на поясницу, и Дик покорно повелся, позволяя гнуть себя так, как хочется, всхлипнул от очередного резкого толчка.

— Мне нравится, когда ты столь очаровательно покорен, — произнес Слэйд ласково и мягко, и от этого Дика бросило в жар, а по спине пробежали мурашки. Больше всего в эту секунду Дику хотелось взбрыкнуть назло наемнику, но бархатный, спокойный голос абсолютно лишал его воли.

Удовольствие, прошивающее все тело насквозь, было жгучим, острым, но его все равно не хватало, чтобы кончить, и Грейсон потянулся к своему члену. Слэйд перехватил его руку, завел за спину, и Ричарду осталось только разочарованно застонать.

_«Я тебе этого не разрешал, мальчик»._

Грейсон не мог разобрать, произнес это Уилсон или голос в его собственной голове так убедительно подделывал чужие интонации.

— Слэйд, черт… — Ричард дернулся, а Слэйд в ответ только сильнее сжал его запястье. Грейсон был готов ставить на то, что после этого останутся синяки. Уилсон вообще вполне способен не ограничиться этим, а запросто переломать ему кости, переломать самого Дика несколькими легкими движениями, и Дик тащился от этого понимания. От своей слабости.

Проснувшись, Ричард понял, что дышит так загнанно, будто бежал несколько километров. А еще что он чертовски заведен и у него почти болезненно стоит.

Слэйд рядом с ним спокойно спал, и Грейсон проклял свое слишком бурное воображение, а потом мысленно поблагодарил всех известных богов за то, что не стонал во сне. Ехидная улыбка Уилсона, которого он мог разбудить и, заодно, то, сколько наемник мог бы издеваться и припоминать ему это, представлялись слишком ярко.

Дик, не слишком долго думая, уселся Слэйду на бедра, запустил руку под задравшуюся футболку и провел ладонью по животу, поглаживая загорелую кожу. Мышцы под рукой оказались напряженными, и Грейсон отвлекся на секунду на мысль о том, расслабляется ли Слэйд хоть когда-нибудь, если так напряжен даже когда крепко и, казалось бы, спокойно спит.

Ричард провел пальцами по полоске светлых волос, спускающейся от пупка вниз, проследил бледные линии старых шрамов, касаясь подушечками пальцев. Слэйду нравилось, когда он так делал. Особенно когда Слэйд, черт его дери, не спал.

Грейсон чертыхнулся про себя и, наклонившись ниже, прижался губами к шее Уилсона, а потом укусил в кадык.

В какую именно секунду мир перевернулся, а он оказался вдруг крепко прижат к постели, так, что не пошевелиться, а запястья до синяков сжали чужие руки, Ричард отследить не успел.

«Надо же, проснулся», — подумал Дик и улыбнулся так невинно, как только умел. Слэйд посмотрел сначала на него, потом — на светящиеся в темноте электронные часы, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее, и нахмурился.

4.38

— Ты охренел, Грейсон, — взъерошенный после сна Слэйд честно старался говорить, а не рычать, недовольно и немного сонно щурил единственный глаз, глядя на Грейсона. Дику Уилсон сейчас напоминал хищного зверя, который не слишком успешно пытался притвориться человеком. Хмурый серый волк, который хотел откусить кусок от наглого мальчишки.

Дик, когда Слэйд ослабил хватку, высвободил руки, пробегажался ладонями по его плечам, обнял наемника и потерся щекой о шею и небритый подбородок, ластясь.

Слэйд по-звериному фыркнул, и все равно обнял Грейсона, просунул под спину горячую ладонь и прижал Дика к себе. И уже почти не выглядел недовольным — погасить его злость иногда так же легко, как и вывести из себя.

— Бессовестный мальчишка, — проворчал Уилсон, проводя носом по виску Грейсона и коротко целуя его куда-то в скулу, погладил Дика по спине, с нажимом проведя ладонью вдоль позвоночника.

— Ты можешь меня наказать, — беззастенчиво мурлыкнул Дик, укусил Уилсона в шею, и, потянувшись, крепче его обнял, податливо прогибаясь в чужих руках.

— Еще раз ты разбудишь меня посреди ночи, чудо-мальчик, и я тебя прибью, — вместо ответа пообещал Уилсон, а потом сам заткнул Грейсона поцелуем.


End file.
